071814EnzoVyllen
gimcrackCarnifex GC began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 22:52 -- 10:52 GC: H3llo. 10:53 AT: ∴ Oh, You must be the one Eddy mentioned; ∴ 10:53 GC: it has com3 to my att3ntion that you ar3 also apart of this N3rd Jambor33 y3s? 10:53 AT: ∴ If you are refering to the band I'm forming, yes; ∴ 10:54 AT: ∴ Though I suspect GC has told you that was what we are. ∴ 10:54 GC: Y3s. H3 has 10:55 AT: ∴ He? ∴ 10:56 GC: Th3 3ddy boy, y3s? 10:56 GC: wait no 10:56 GC: i am mistak3n 10:56 AT: ∴ No no, Eddy is CG, I don't know GA's name ∴ 10:56 AT: ∴ Forgive me, now I have my alphabet soup mixed up. ∴ 10:57 GC: you must b3 r3f3rring to my COMRAD3 Who's nam3 I will not hand out lik3 ch3ap m3xican candy on a human hallow33n. 10:58 AT: ∴ Hmm, such is your prerogotive as a friend; ∴ 10:58 AT: ∴ I feel sometimes I hand out information too readily ∴ 10:58 AT: ∴ At any rate, you are interested in joing the band; ∴ 10:59 AT: ∴ I've heard you play laser harp? ∴ 10:59 AT: ∴ *joining ∴ 11:00 GC: Y3s. it is truly th3 instram3nt fit for KINGS. 11:00 AT: ∴ Kings eh? What gives it regal qualities? ∴ 11:01 AT: ∴ Or at the very least qualities monarchs desire? ∴ 11:02 GC: It's a harp 11:03 AT: ∴ Go on. ∴ 11:03 GC: With moth3rfuckin las3rs for strings 11:03 AT: ∴ That is impressive, I'll admit; ∴ 11:03 GC: If that isnt rad I don't know what is 11:04 AT: ∴ Oh I am not disagreeing with its potential "Radditude", to create a word; ∴ 11:04 AT: ∴ How does one play it? ∴ 11:07 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC is sending you the file: hottoplaythebestinstramentforasshats.txt -- 11:08 AT: ∴ Oh, it's a theremin; ∴ 11:09 AT: ∴ I feel 10 pages is a bit excessive to explain that. ∴ 11:09 GC: no,no it's a compl3t3ly s3p3rat3 thing. do you 3v3n know HOW to forg3 on3 of th3s3 d3vic3s? 11:09 GC: S33 pag3 6 11:09 AT: ∴ Oh, I see, yes that is different from a theremin. ∴ 11:10 GC: I litt3rally hav3 this larg3 fil3 full of Las3r Harp information 11:11 GC: It's so big. 11:11 GC: so big. 11:11 AT: ∴ Is it truly? ∴ 11:11 AT: ∴ The file or the instrument? ∴ 11:13 AT: ∴ I will be honest, I'm having trouble believing this guide will aid you in playing or building anything; ∴ 11:13 GC: Th3 fil3. 11:14 AT: ∴ Who made these files? ∴ 11:15 GC: Only a tru3 mast3r of th3 d3ivc3. th3 inv3ntor hims3lf 11:15 GC: Sh3itLhord th3 Third 11:15 AT: ∴ And people have replicated the instrument using the ShitLhord instructions? ∴ 11:16 GC: Obviously. 11:16 AT: ∴ Hmmm. ∴ 11:16 GC: How dar3 you b3 sk3ptic of MY h3ro and my instram3nt 11:17 AT: ∴ I assure you I meant no offense, and if you are able to play it with SheitLhord's manifests, I will not question it; ∴ 11:17 AT: ∴ Perhaps you can give me an example of you playing your device? ∴ 11:18 GC: Lucky for YOU I hav3 r3cord3d my playings num3rous tim3s 11:19 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC is sending you the file: thelaserharpinaction.mp4(edited) -- 11:20 AT: ∴ Wow; ∴ 11:20 AT: ∴ Quite the sound. ∴ 11:21 GC: Y3s. 11:21 GC: y3s it is. 11:21 AT: ∴ You certainly have the knack for it; ∴ 11:22 AT: ∴ And I will be honest with you: I am intrigued; ∴ 11:22 AT: ∴ But I'm unsure how I would write music for you. ∴ 11:23 GC: W3ll, my harp can mak3 a... VARI3TY of sounds 11:23 AT: ∴ Oh Indeed? That is even more intriguing ∴ 11:24 AT: ∴ If I were to request the sound of an slow yet busy highway, could that be replicated? ∴ 11:25 GC: ... I could... att3mpt it y3s. 11:25 GC: It'll probably tak3 m3 a f3w minut3s to cod3 in n3w sounds though, 11:25 GC: Which is so v3ry taxing 11:26 AT: ∴ Well, I wouldn't ask you to do anything out of you capability; ∴ 11:26 AT: ∴ But I feel your talents would lend themselves well to our project. ∴ 11:27 GC: l3 sign ... 11:28 AT: ∴ What is a "le sign/13 sign"? ∴ 11:30 GC: It is an INT3RN3T r3fr3nc3. 11:30 AT: ∴ Oh I see; I've never been terribly good with computers. ∴ 11:31 GC: ]> :} R3ally... 11:31 GC: I could... H3lp you, wh3n3v3r you n33d said h3lp of cours3! I wouldn't forc3 anything on you... 11:33 AT: ∴ Oh? Well my main issue is trying to organize my files on my three devices; ∴ 11:34 AT: ∴ Between my desktop, laptop, and my external storage device, I suppose an easier way to sort those files would be ideal. ∴ 11:34 GC: I... could possibly writ3 som3thing for you 11:34 GC: An... Automatic sorting bot of sorts... 11:35 AT: ∴ A bot? How would it communicate between the thre devices? ∴ 11:35 AT: ∴ *three ∴ 11:36 GC: Don't you know my boy! Comput3rz ar3 maaaagic! 11:37 AT: ∴ Hmmm; ∴ 11:37 AT: ∴ You reguard the processes a computer does a magic? ∴ 11:37 AT: ∴ *as ∴ 11:38 GC: No. magic is fak3 as shit. I was making a "jok3" 11:38 AT: ∴ Ah, I see; forgive me for not getting the joke. ∴ 11:39 AT: ∴ I'm a tad touchy when something is refered to as magic; ∴ 11:39 AT: ∴ As it is indeed the biggest pile of bullshit ever created. ∴ 11:40 GC: Ind33d. 11:41 AT: ∴ However, I suppose if you could sent up a program that could communicated between my three devices; ∴ 11:41 AT: ∴ *Set up ∴ 11:43 AT: ∴ It would be more ideal than my meathod of disorganized sorting of master tracks, copies, and edits. ∴ 11:47 GC: I'll... S33 what Ican do. Sm3ll you lat3r. 11:47 GC: N3rd. -- gimcrackCarnifex GC ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 23:47 --